A good golf swing or other rotational sports movement is developed through proper rotational skill movement training and muscle conditioning of the rotary motions of the body with specific emphasis on the muscles surrounding the pelvis and upper-torso for each phase of the movement. The relative sequence and timing of the coordinated upper-torso and pelvic rotary motions must be trained in proper order to develop optimal rotational skill, muscle conditioning and maximal power in the swing. Similarly, for sports that involve striking or throwing, correct rotational movement patterns, sequencing and timing must be also developed. A relatively simple system for training and conditioning for the motions of the pelvis, the upper-torso, and the arms, and the relative movement, sequencing and timing of the upper-torso and pelvis is desirable.
Belts attached to anchors have been used for swing training in sports activities such as golf and baseball. U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,317 to Wilson, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,188,366 and 5,308,074 to Dorotinsky et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,250 to Spencer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,933 to Pacheco, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,418 to Plough each disclose a golf training aid having a belt connected by an elastic cord to an anchor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,836 to Bellagamba discloses a hip harness connected to two elastic cords, with each cord being connected to an anchor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,155 to Wallenbrock et al. discloses a harness connected by an elastic cord to an anchor.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,561,960 to Ungar discloses a golf training aid with a belt attached to a rigid anchor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,909 to Anselmo et al. discloses a golf training aid with a rigid frame, and a pair of belt loops that connect to the frame and fit loosely around a user. The devices in these patents attempt to train correct pelvic or hip motion during a swing, but do not train a coordinated combined and sequenced upper-torso movement or the relative movement of the pelvis, torso and arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,885 to Ballard et al. discloses a golf training aid with a complex mechanical stand, a saddle rigidly connected to the stand and a vest rigidly attached to the stand. The device attempts to train hip and torso motions. The device is relatively complex and expensive, and is not readily portable.